Someone Like You
by Delovefic
Summary: They both meet each other during a dark period. What is it that they're both hiding from each other? Their problems? Or their feelings? Delena. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.**

**This is my new story and I hope someone likes it. Its based on a real life story just with a bit of drama and spice, lol. Based on the feedback I'll continue this story. Please be gentle :) Read and Review.**

* * *

"YOU LYING WHORE!" The thunderous voice of my father snaps me out of my chain of thoughts. I sigh and stare back at the ceiling, forcing myself to remember all the good things that ever happened to me.

I close my eyes in annoyance when I can't think of anything. I'm a 17 year old teenager who lives with her alcoholic father, a depressed mother and an innocent fourteen year old brother. I grip the comforter tightly when I hear him scream again and then the sound of glass breaking downstairs.

My father has been this way for the past ten years. The same yelling, abusing and fighting with my mom has been going on for ten years. I still wonder how I am sane. I shake my head bitterly at the thought.

"JOHN!" I hear my mom cry in pain and I jump out of my bed and rush downstairs. He better not..

"Mom!" I skip the last steps of the stairs as I run towards my mother who was clutching her left hand with the other in pain.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask as I feel wetness on my cheeks. I have seen this, heard this for so many years. Is it ever going to end? I glance back and notice my dad leaning on the table with the glass of poisonous alcohol in his hand that destroyed our lives.

"What the hell, Dad!" I scream at him and he just ignores me, like he always does.

"Ask this whore to leave now!" He drunkenly orders and I close my eyes and take a deep breath, preventing myself from yelling. There's no point in wasting my energy on this useless person. I walk over to my mom and we walk away like nothing happend.

I close the door to my room, even after knowing what was gonna happen in the next few minutes.

"Are you okay?" I ask a stupid question and roll my eyes.

"Yes.." My mother chokes on a sob and I can see herself struggling. I walk and sit down next to her.

"It wasn't that bad today, was it?" I playfully nudge my mother trying to lighten up the mood and I'm awarded with the slightest smile. My heart clenches painfully as I realise how beautiful she looks when she smiles. The monster of a husband in her life has given her nothing except for reasons to cry. I desperately want us to get out of this mess, but it's too hard.

First off, my mother somehow still sees hope in my dad. Despite everything that has happened, she is still holding on to the hope that her husband will be back again.

She's wrong. Very wrong.

Just on cue, I hear banging on my door and I close my eyes again. Willing myself to stay calm. This is the normal routine of this house.

He fights and then asks for her to leave. When she does, he is back minutes later to torture her again. The endless cycle. I sigh and walk towards my door, if I don't open the door he'll probably end up breaking it.

"What?"

"As.. Ask herr to come intuh my room." He says, eyes glazed because of the alcohol.

"Dad, but.." I start but I'm cut off by my mother who walks straight past me out of my room, leaving me and my dad standing there. She walks straight into their room, knowing that there is no possible out and that arguing or protesting is useless.

I shut the door to my room with a loud thud and walk back towards my bed. I resume my earlier position and stare at the ceiling. Is it ever going to end?

My dad is a worthless piece of shit with no redeeming qualities. My mom has worked for the past ten years, saving each penny for me and Jeremy. While my dad spends all his money on alcohol. It's safe to say that life has been a bitch.

I close my eyes, forcing myself to sleep. I give up only a few minutes later.

The house is quite and I sigh in peace. Rare moments like these make me realise how messed up my life is. I actually have gotten used to it, used to my dad, their fights, but recently it has been bothering me a lot. I have no friends.

By no friends, I literally mean zero friends. I'm that girl of the school that people describe as a loner, loser, pathetic, etc. I never had a social life. Home to school and vice versa.

It has been getting a lot to me recently. Since my birthday when my dad called me a whore and wished I was dead. That he wished he never had a daughter. It broke me when I turned to my mother helplessly while she looked away.

It didn't break me because of the fact that it was my birthday. I hate birthdays.

It was because I had no one to share it with. I had no shoulder to cry on. I had no one to tell me that everything was gonna be okay. That got to me and the thought hasn't left since then.

I hate what my dad did to our family.

I roll over and glance at the clock.

11 pm. I sit up straight in my bed and glance around my room. I felt like the walls were closing on me. I closed my eyes to calm myself down, but it didn't work. I tossed the sheets away quickly and walked out of my room.

I just didn't want to be inside this house anymore. I knew if my mom came to know that was out at this hour, she'll kill me, but I needed to go out so I did.

I soundlessly closed the door and sighed when I felt the slightly cool air on my face. I take a deep breath and relax a little.

I start walking without a particular destination in mind. It's a Friday night.

The thoughts of my father fly back into my mind and I feel like banging my head on a wall. Wish to get a head injury and lose my memory. Just like they show in the movies.

His words.

His actions.

My mom.

Jeremy.

They all haunt my mind and I feel like screaming. Just to let it all out. I look around and realise that I'm in the cemetery. How did I even get here?

I look around and notice that the road is empty. Without another thought, I walk inside the cemetery. It's creepy in a way, to roam in a cemetery at this time, but for some reason I like it.

I walk towards the only grave that I know of.

My grandmothers.

She died because of lung cancer. I don't really miss her though, she never really was close to me and in a way never stopped my dad. She was mean. The only reason I came here was because it was the only grave I knew. It was kinda creepy to walk around graves.

I stand in front of her grave, with my hands crossed.

Rose Gilbert.

2nd January 1932 - 14th April 2011.

I kick away a few stones while I mindlessly stare at her gravestone.

"Why!" I turn around quickly as I hear someone yell behind me. I clutch my jacket tightly around me as I notice a guy not too far away from me. From what I see, he is dressed in black from head-to-toe.

I can't see his face because his back is facing me. I hear him yelling senseless words and then falling on his knees. I know I shouldn't be watching. I'm stepping into someone's private life, but I can't look away. For some strange reason I find myself walking towards him.

"Why did you leave me when I needed you the most? How could you!"

The voice of a twig snapping breaks me out of my trance as I realise that I was the one who stepped on a twig. I look up and notice the stranger dressed in black freeze. I look down back again, and hastily take a step back.

I look up back and feel myself getting lost in a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at me. For a moment I keep staring and feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"Uh.. I-I I'm sorry." I take another step back when I realise I was standing too close and probably making a fool out of myself. " I didn't mean to.." eavesdrop?

I try to look at the grave he was yelling at, but he blocks my line of vision. On purpose. He has raven black hair and looks devilishly handsome. I can't help, but stare into his eyes. They demand attention and look raw with emotion.

"It's okay." He says his voice cold, eyes hard and emotionless, in a fraction of a second.

I know I should walk away, but my feet feel like they're stuck to the ground. I can't move.

"I'm Elena." I blurt out and close my eyes not knowing why I did it. No one make friends in a cemetery do they? I chuckle at my own stupid thought, guess I really am not sane anymore.

"Damon." He says eyeing me warily. I don't blame him, I think I look stupid. I feel like one too.

"Uh sorry. I should go.." I say awkwardly. He probably wants to be left alone. I don't, but he does. I need a friend, but he doesn't look friendly. What am I even thinking do? Pouring my heart out to a complete stranger? Really? I shake my head at my own stupid thought.

Damon.

Wait, what?

I have heard that name before.

Where have I..

Oh, yes! He is on the captain of the football team. How did I even forget? Now that I look at him I realise it really is Damon Salvatore, but what is he doing here? He is the most careless, rich, asshole I've ever heard about. I shake my thoughts away and walk away quickly. I think I'm gonna be labelled as the 'freak who wanders in the cemetery alone' tomorrow.

In the school.

Great. Just, great.

* * *

**Trust me, it gets better and less vague, lol.**

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey New Friend

Bright sunlight peered into my room as I groaned and rolled over. Two days had passed since the 'Cemetery Incident'. It was a Monday morning and I had to get ready for school. I could skip school and just sleep in, I'm sure my parents won't even notice, but going to school makes me happy. Gives me time away from my family. Even though I don't have any friends there, I still like it.

*DE*DE*DE*

The moment I stepped into the corridors, I expected whispers, stares and giggles, but surprisingly they all ignored me like the usually do. Did Damon not tell anyone? But there was nothing much to say about anyway. I was in a cemetery, so was he. Maybe he is trying to protect his own reputation? Or maybe he just isn't the one interested in starting rumors.

I slightly smiled at the thought, maybe Damon Salvatore isn't that bad afterall.

I walked towards my locker, my first class started in a minute. I was late! I quickly grabbed a book and walked towards my class. Doing something as normal as this made me happy. I was an ordinary girl here. There was no screaming or swearing or any sounds of breaking glass. It was normal. If only could I get used to this. I sighed and looked down.

"Argh!" I groaned as I realised I grabbed the wrong book. The corridors were almost empty, I ran back all the way towards my locker. I giggled as I almost slipped because of my speed and almost missed my locker.

I pushed my hair away that stuck on my face because of running.

"God, Elena . You're such a fool! I mean you're late Again! Ms. Reinhart is going to kill you with her squint eyed stare again!" I scolded myself loud enough for anyone to hear and think I'm insane. Though I'm glad no one's around. I quickly grabbed the correct book and turned around.

"What the fu-!" I gasped as I saw a figure dressed in full black standing too close, the book I was holding fell from my hands and I almost died out of a heart attack.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up to see who it was.

"God, Damon." I bent down to pick up my book. " You scared the hell out of me!" I playfully glared at him.

"Ahh, sorry." He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. It was cute. The conversation felt too good to be true, it felt like a normal conversation between two friends. If only it were the truth.

"Squint eyed stare, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I looked down in embarrassment. Maybe I wasn't really lucky. "I need to talk to you." He said walking next to me. I closed my eyes, trying to hide my disappointment. Of course he wasn't here for a friendly chat. Who would want to make me a friend anyway?

"Sure. What is it?" I asked giving him a side glance.

"About the cemetery..." He started and I knew what he had to say next. For some reason I felt angry. He didn't had to pretend to be friendly around me only to ask me to keep his secret safe.

"Save it, Damon," I said stopping, so he could look at me. "Your secret is safe with me." I saw him visibly sigh in relief and it only made me more angry. " You don't have to pretend to be my friend." I said and walked away, Ms. Reinhart is probably planning my murder now. I told myself, loud again.

"Wait, Elena, I wasn't pre-" I didn't hear the next as I took a turn for my class. I'd rather have no friends than to have fake friends.

*DE*DE*DE*

Lunch break rolled around quickly and I walked out of the school building as fast as I could to get to my special space. It was an abandoned field just a little away from school. There was a huge old tree there in between, I always loved writing there. It brought me peace.

"Excuse me!" I yelled as a blonde girl walked past me quickly, making me lose my balance a little. She didn't even bother looking back or apologize, I huffed in annoyance.

"Run, Caroline! It still won't change the fact that you killed your own father!" I looked back and saw the infamous cheerleader, Katherine Pierce. She and a few other cheerleaders were giggling and throwing remarks at the blonde who ran past me. I felt myself walking towards the poor girl who had now accidentally dropped all her stuff in the middle and people were pointing at her and laughing.

"Here, let me help you." I bent down next to her to gather her stuff, she looked up and gave me a watery smile. The girl was harmless and looked sweet. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Thank you." She whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. I'm Elena." I smiled at her as she quickly tried to wipe away her tears.

"Caroline Forbes." She said, her voice heavy with all the crying she must have done. The crowd had vanished and I started walking with her.

"What happened?" I asked out of general curiosity.

"She is such a bitch!" She said seconds later and I observed her. She looked angry and there were no signs of tears anymore.

"That's Katherine Pierce for you." I added.

"I had only one conversation with Damon! And I was unlucky enough that she saw me. All we did was talk about the homework. That's all! The psychotic bitch thought I was trying to steal her boyfriend from her. I mean okay, I get it. He's hot and his eyes are to die for.."

"Caroline, you're getting off topic." I looked down and said, surely enough the guy had an effect on everyone. The Caroline girl definitely seemed like a chatterbox.

"Yeah sorry and she accused me of killing my father! I did not kill him, he died of cancer. That is not my fault." She continued, there didn't seem to be a hint of sadness on her face, when she talked about her father. Maybe she wasn't close to him, I mused.

"That's pathetic." I said and she finally stopped and looked at me surprised I was still there.

"Yeah, it is." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you for helping me." She said smiling, and I knew it was genuine and not fake like other people. I liked her.

"So, Elena..." She started, I think I might have finally made a friend.

* * *

**Elena made a friend. Finally. It had to be Caroline! I love her so much. Elena has yet to meet everyone and things at home aren't really good for her! **

**Delena on a slow pace.**

**There's Katherine into the mix now.**

**So much more highschool drama awaiting for Elena! Tsk Tsk.**

**I'm sorry, the chapter was too short, but it's a quick update and more of a filler chapter! Thank you all for the response on this story. I seriously hope it stays that way. Please review, they make me so happy. **

**Thank you all again for the follows/favourites/reviews.**

**Sorry for any typos.**

**Review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked next to Caroline, trying my best to focus on the current topic we were discussing, but it was not really working. She talked way too much, and to herself. She never really bothered for a reply. I was starting to love this habit of hers, it was a great distraction. We took a turn for her house. The day was surprisingly well, after my last class, me and Caroline walked out of the school where she asked me if I could spend a little time with her. Today, I made a new friend. I'm proud of myself. The thought made me smile instantly. I was in a good mood after ages.

"... and then she threw all of my stuff away! That's so unfair." She suddenly stopped, yelled and stood in front of me. With a look of anger on her face.

"Uh yeah. I agree with you?" I said, not really sure what she was talking about. I hope I don't have to face her anger. I wonder how she'd look with a red face and steam blowing from her ears? I tried my best not to giggle out loud from the mental image that formed in my mind.

"Yeah, I know that." She said and started walking again. I followed her sighing in huge relief. I noticed as she walked into a house and I had no choice but to follow her. Again.

I stood out of her house awkwardly, not knowing if I should go inside or not. What if there was some serial killer waiting inside to kill me? What if her being my friend was a ploy and all she wanted in the end was me dead? Did I ever mention how I tend to think stupid things? Just like I'm doing right now? Had I trusted her easily?

"Stop!" I closed my eyes, scolding myself for the stupid things going on in my mind. Who even thinks stuff like these? I rolled my eyes and walked into her house.

"My mom and dad are never home." I looked at Caroline who had a sad look on her face? If I were to be at her place, I'd be jumping out of joy. A parent-less house? Sure, sounds awesome to me! But did she not mention that her dad was dead?

"But you said your dad-"

"Is dead?" She completed my question. "Yeah, he is. Nate is my step father. My dad died when I was 4, I don't really remember much about him. My mom married Nate 3 years after my dad died." She explained and I nodded.

"Umm, so what are we going to do?" I asked, hoping to start a topic. I don't really feel like leaving.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie, or just talk or.." She trailed with a thoughtful look on her face, ".. We could go to the grill and just hang out." She said, with a happy glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. Ok." I said, as I picked my bag up to walk out of her house. I waited a few minutes for her to come out. This day was getting better with each second. The last time I went to the grill was ages ago. Just like any other teenager I felt like going out, hanging out with people at the grill too, but alone? I shook my head, brushing all the dull thoughts out of my mind. I won't let anything affect my mood. Today has been the best normal day after a long time. It has to stay that way.

"Let's go!" I looked up as she walked out of the door. She now had a black jacket on her white tee, with even a little make up. She looked great and not too much at the same time. I could never get used to girly things.

*DE*DE*DE*

We both walked into the grill which was packed with people of all ages. Families, teens, old people, etc. I smiled at the energetic vibes I got from the place. I loved such places, crowded, where I was a normal girl, just like the rest of them.

We sat in a corner and glanced around the place." So what are we gonna do here?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had no idea what people really did at times like these? Do they just talk? Or what?

"We could play pool, or dance, I wish I had a bigger group though. It's always so much fun to be surrounded by a big group." She sighed and I felt my heart clench, could I not be a good enough friend? And she wished to have a group for herself, not me. Maybe she is just with me because no one else chooses to be with her. Maybe I'm her last resort. Maybe-

My thoughts were cut short when I heard the starting notes of 'On The Floor' from the speakers.

"Let's dance!" I squealed and practically pulled Caroline along with me.

If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak then step on the floor

If you're an animal then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor

Yeah we work on the floor

Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

I sang along and danced with Caroline who had a similar smile like mines. I noticed there were a few people dancing around too. I could care less though, I've always loved dancing.

Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more.

I giggled as I felt my hair tickling my face. I didn't realise I sang out the 'lalala' notes of the song a little too loud. Only after the song ended I saw a few, okay maybe half the grill staring at me, thinking if to laugh or not. Well, I could care less. Again. I shrugged to myself and walked back with Caroline to our table.

"Damn, Elena. You've got some hot moves!" The cheery blonde winked at me and I felt blood rush to my cheeks, partially because of the dance though. Of course. We chatted about everything and nothing. It felt good to let loose after so long. I wish things stayed this way forever. After talking a lot I gathered that Caroline's stepfather was a businessman and her mother always accompanied his stepfather on all his trips. Which were quite frequent. She practically grew up by herself and was looked after by her nanny Deb.

"Hey Caroline." I stopped laughing when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I didn't have to look back and confirm my doubts.

"Damon?" I didn't turn back to look at him, instead I focused on Caroline who had a comical expression on her face. She looked around, and I figured she was checking if Katherine was around.

"What do you want?" She said finally, when she was sure Katherine wasn't around. Her voice was low, with a tint of worry.

"Now, why are you being mean to me?" He said his voice closer than it was before.

"See Damon, I faced enough problems for talking to you that one time. I just want to enjoy my senior year peacefully. Without any fights." She sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"I came here to apologize. Katherine shouldn't have done that to you." His voice sounded sincere and I pretended to be busy with my cellphone. "For the record, I broke up with her. If that makes you happy." He added and it sounded like he wad flirting with her. I tried my best not to be affected by it.

"What? I hope it wasn't because me!" I saw as she gasped. Dramatically. Again. Though the little spark of happiness was easy to spot. Guess, she had a thing for Damon too. Lucky them.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked now standing right next to where I was sitting.

"Sure!" She beamed at him, clearly happy to have more people around. I never looked up from my cellphone though. Look up! My inner voice yelled at me.

So I did.

Damn those blue eyes. Ugh.

"Elena?" I saw as he acknowledged me with fake surprise. Could he be more obvious? I tried my best to not roll my eyes at his lame attempt. I just gave him a fake smile and busied myself with my phone again.

"So, what are you girls doing?" He asked as he sat relaxed in his seat."Oh, I did see you both dancing earlier." I glanced at him and noticed his attention was focused on Caroline. He winked at her. My eyes shifted towards Caroline who was beet red because of the attention she was receiving. I saw as her gaze shifted from Damon and towards the guy she was talking about having a crush on earlier. What was the name? Taylor?Tyler?

"Um, I'll get us something to drink!" She exclaimed suddenly and I looked up in horror. She was not going to leave me alone with.. Him! I glanced at Damon who didn't look half bothered.

"Uh wait, I'll come with you." I hastily offered but she shot me down looking at me with pleading eyes. That girl!

"Alone at last." I heard him say as Caroline walked towards the guy she had a crush on. Why can't I seem to remember names?

"What do you want?" I repeated the question, Caroline had asked moments ago.

"What do I want? Let me think." I narrowed my eyes as he tapped his chin pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh yes. For you to be less arrogant and more nice?" He smirked at me while I'm sure I was gaping at his sentence. The damn guts of this guy!

"What?" I half yelled.

"Kidding. Geez, calm down." He held his hands up in surrender and I rolled my eyes. My cellphone seeming to be a lot interesting again.

"Whatever." I looked away trying my best to focus my attention someplace else.

"So.." I closed my eyes in annoyance as I heard him speak again. Does he not know how to take a hint? "About earlier today..." He started and all the memories of corridor came rushing back in my mind.

"I told you Damon, I won't tell anyone about your cemetery visit." I glared at him for trying to bring up that topic again.

"I wasn't talking about it." He said glaring back at me. For a moment, I was taken aback by the annoyance in his eyes. Usually, I am the one sending glares. Receiving one is scary.

"Then what?" I asked pretending that I didn't care, but I was genuinely curious.

"See, I wasn't-"

"Who is this?" His sentence was cut short when I heard an annoyed female voice behind me.

"Katherine." Damon acknowledged her with a dismissive tone.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here? And who is she?" She was now standing in front of my seat in her cheerleading uniform. She pointed at me with anger in her eyes. Uh-oh.

"Katherine stop making a scene! I can talk to whomever I want to. Get the hell out of here!" Damon was now standing, his stance was intimidating and I would never want to be the receiving end of his glare.

I saw as she tried glaring back at him, but there was no use. She gave up and strutted out of the grill without a backward glance.

Oh boy. Did I unintentionally made an enemy?

* * *

**Yes. Elena, I think you did. Beware!**

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter. Do review again! **

**And the weird bits of Elena's mind and over the top thinking is stupid, but I actually tend to have those type of thoughts hahaha. I'm weird I know. It's just a teens mind :p **

**Do you tend to think the same too? **

**Review and let me know get ready for more highschool drama :D**


	4. Chapter 4: From his eyes

**Hey Everyone!**

**Here's some detailed Damon's Pov. It goes back to the start so it's a little big. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What is this?" I jumped a little when the roaring voice of my father rang throughout the room. I glanced down and noticed it was a letter from the coach.

"What?" I decided to play the dumb card, but he knew I was pretending. Guess, I just can't have a peaceful day to myself. Something in the end had to come and screw up.

"Damon, I have worked my ass off to get you on the football team this is not how you repay me! I asked you for one thing!" I closed my eyes, as he continued his yelling. For some reason, my dad had this habit of pushing me. Making me do things that I never saw myself doing. Like football? Yes, till the age of 7 I enjoyed playing football with my father, but that was something I never saw myself doing. How am I supposed to stay focused on something I don't really like?

"But dad.."

"No! Don't give me the bullshit that you're not interested! I don't care. You do as I say, or you're glad to walk out from here!" He cut my sentence, with something I have been listening for years! At this point I feel like he's been doing all of these things to get me out of his life for good.

"Fine. I'm sorry!" I mumbled with no heart in the sentence, but I was in no mood to listen to him for another second. I saw as he huffed in annoyance and walked away from room. I relaxed into my seat once again, I looked up and stared at the ceiling. I have no idea, how of this can I take anymore. It has been going on for years and there still seems to be no end. If it's not football, it's my grades. Nothing, I do is right.

"Hey, Damon?" I looked to where Stefan was standing near the door.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready." He said and gave me a right smile. He knew what happened seconds ago and his smile was his way to tell me that he was sorry. It was the endless cycle that never ended. I sighed, I knew better than to skip dinner in the Salvatore house. I wordlessly got up and walked out of my room.

*DE*DE*DE*

"Giuseppe, it's Stefan's birthday in a week. I hope you didn't forget." I saw as Mrs. Salvatore fawned over his son. He looked irritated was an understatement.

"Yeah, ma. We all know Steffie is going to be seventeen soon. Can't wait." I added as I gave Stefan the evil eye.

"I can't believe my boy is seventeen already." She said, a little too dramatic for my taste, but I was used to it.

"Is there anything you want Stefan?" I saw as the cold stoic bastard asked Stefan, with warmth in his eyes. I looked away, the lady being dramatic was something I was used to, but my father being warm and loving was something I would never get used to.

I saw as the conversation flowed effortlessly, while Stefan tried to include me, Mr and Mrs Salvatore ignored me like they usually do. So I did what I do best, I excused myself and walked back into my room. I plopped my bed, trying to clear out all the thoughts out of my mind. Is it okay to feel a bit disappointed even though I have seen it for so many years? I rubbed my eyes trying to brush off the exhaustion.

"Damon?" A knock followed by the voice of my brother, broke my chain of my thoughts as I got up and motioned for him to come in.

"What is it?" I asked trying to mask my thoughts with my usual smirk, but I knew he saw through the façade. If anyone actually knew me, I'd say Stefan. But even he had a limit.

"I'm sorry, about what happened earlier." He said like the saint he is. I just shrugged not knowing what to say. It was exhausting to pretend that I wasn't affected. At least it was not necessary to pretend in front of Stefan.

"Anyways, this is for you." He said handing me a book. It was was a vintage gone with the wind.

"Thank you." I nodded grateful.

"Happy Birthday, Damon." He nudged me with his shoulder and I rolled my eyes. He could he such a girl at times. Without another word, he walked out of my room. Leaving me with my thoughts alone. Just like every year, I walked towards my cupboard and removed the frame of me, my mother and my father. Things had been so different then. I gently ran my thumb over our happy faces. My 7th birthday. The memories of that day were forever ingrained in my mind.

I put the frame back, carefully. Just like I always did.

I walked towards my bed, my feet feeling heavy with each step I took. Each and every detail of that day flashing in front of my eyes like it was happening all over again.

"Damon?" A knock again snapped me out of my thoughts. Can't they leave me alone?

"Ma?" I questioned, my voice sounded more hopeful than I wanted it too. She rarely acknowledged my presence. I saw as she eyed me, disgust filled in her eyes. It was always the same.

"Do whatever Giuseppe is asking you to do and I please don't cause anymore trouble. We don't need the extra stress." She said her voice cold and filled with hate. She averted her gaze from me like she couldn't stand the sight of me. I hope it didn't, but it did hurt damn much! And just like that without another word, she walked out.

The walls of the room were closing in on me. I couldn't be here for another second. I walked towards the window and jumped out of it. Just like how I always did.

*DE*DE*DE*

I mindlessly walked towards the grave. By, now my mind was filled with everything that would make me mad and I was.

I was mad on my ruthless father.

I was mad on my so called mother.

But moreover I wad mad over myself. I was mad that I let their actions affect me. I stared at the grave, my mind racing with fury. I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

"Why!" I yelled. The only question that was never answered. Why did all of this happened to me?

"Why did you leave me when I needed you the most? How could you!" I yelled again. I needed answers. I just needed someone to give me answers to all my questions. Why couldn't I have my normal life? Why did-

I froze as I heard a sound of a sound of a twig breaking. I turned around quickly and all I see for a moment is a bunch of brown hair. Her head snapped up quickly and I was greeted with dark orbs, with curiosity and fear lurking in the depths. For a second I allowed myself to get lost in the eyes that stared back at me. I could tell she had been crying just recently and just like that she jumped back. Looking flustered. My mind was too bogged with thoughts to process anything that was going around me.

"Uh.. I-I I'm sorry." I look back up when the mystery girl in front of me had managed to find her lost voice. " I didn't mean to.." She trailed. She looked lost.

I noticed as she tried to look over my shoulder. I knew what she was trying to do, maybe she had been here for enough time to notice my breakdown. I couldn't help but feel angry on this girl who happened to just come out of nowhere.

"It's okay." I managed to say it, moving to block her from peeking. As if she realized what she was doing, she stopped and her expression was apologetic. I just stared at her, I had nothing to say to her and she wasn't someone I knew. I am sure that I have never seen her before.

I wanted her to leave. I wanted to be alone, but she didn't move. What did she want?

"I'm Elena." I tried my best to not frown out of confusion. What is it that she was trying to do?

"Damon." I said out of habit. Now what else was I supposed to do? I saw as she waited, probably waiting for me to say something, but what the hell? A stranger walks up to me in a cemetery hoping for me to start a conversation? What the hell is going on? If my mind wasn't filled with shit I would've actually been amused.

"Uh sorry. I should go.." She said her eyes heavy with sadness, and I just stood there mutely. I wanted to be left alone. I was more than glad that she was leaving and the next moment she walked out. More like ran away. I just stood there, frozen, my mind to slow to process whatever happened. Was someone really here? Am I imagining things? What the hell is happening?

I didn't feel like being here anymore and I knew I wasn't imagining things. I saw a girl, now that I stressed she looked to be around my age. What if she's in the same school? Who am I kidding. There's only one school here and I'm sure no tourist makes cemetery visits at this hour. I can't have anyone knowing about this. No one is supposed to know about this grave. If dad finds out I was here. He is going to kill me. I closed my eyes in frustration. Things could never go right! Even for once!

*DE*DE*DE*

I spent the last two days avoiding my family all together, I figured that if I want to keep myself sane I have to stay away from them. No matter what I do or say, it's always going to be wrong. I spent a better part of my weekend trying to do the right thing for once. If my father wanted me to do things according to his way, then that's what I'll do. I just have to stop expecting that things will get normal again. I can't fool myself anymore. Things would never be the same.

I walked towards the school building lazily. I know I was late, but then if I had a glare already for me in the store why not make the most of it. My mind wandered back to the cemetery. Now that I think of it, I feel like I had been a little too much rude, it shouldn't really affect me as I'm actually known for being rude, but then if the girl was there at that time, in a cemetery, I'm sure she did have something on her mind. It was visible in her eyes. Those eyes had haunted me. I just hope to see her today. I might actually apologise. I chuckled, feeling good for some reason. Maybe all I needed to do was let go? I shrugged to myself as I entered the school building. The corridors were empty just like I expected them to be. All I heard was the sound of my own walking.

I walked towards my locker and looked for the book that was needed. To say I was surprised was an understatement as I heard someone running and then I saw her.

The girl from the cemetery.

El? Elena.

I just stood frozen again. For some reason that was happening a lot. I could make out her face perfectly now. I saw as she almost slipped, where I expected her to panic. She giggled making me smile. It was contagious. She brushed off her hair from her face. To say she was pretty would have been an insult. She was beautiful. I felt like one of those creepy people who stare from faraway. I just couldn't move. She looked sad that day, all I see now is a girl with energy. There was something different about her, she just didn't look like the rest of girls I was used to seeing around and she sure as hell wasn't Katherine. Any girl that didn't try to act or dress like Katherine was easily a great girl. The whole school tried to be like her.

"God, Elena . You're such a fool! I mean you're late Again! Ms. Reinhart is going to kill you with her squint eyed stare again!" I smirked as I heard each word clearly. Her ramblings just made it even more clear. She definitely wasn't like the rest of them. I was officially curious to know more about her. My feet started moving on their own accord as I saw her looking through different books.

"What the fu-!" I snapped out of my trance. Great, my first impression had sucked. Now the second tops that. I want to be her friend. Now, this is not how Damon Salvatore makes a friend.

"Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I composed myself as she stood there in front of me. Her eyes closed tight. It was almost cute.

"God, Damon." I saw as she relaxed and bent down to pick up the book that she dropped. On a normal scenario I would've picked it up for her, but watching her was- " You scared the hell out of me!" I smiled as she glared at me. Her eyes were like melting chocolate?

All this makes me think if I have been reading too many romance novels?

"Ahh, sorry." I sheepishly ran a hamd through my hair. I never am a fumbling mess around anyone. Guess, there's always a first time. I saw as she smiled again and nodded.

"Squint eyed stare, huh?" I said as we started walking. She looked down, the silky coat of brown covering her face. My smitten thoughts took a standstill as I realised I had to talk about something. "I need to talk to you." I said. I couldn't see her face, all I saw was her giving me a side glance.

"Sure. What is it?"

"About the cemetery..." I started, but before I could say anything more. She suddenly stopped and looked at me, her eyes that had playful glint to them earlier were now filled with anger. What did I miss?

"Save it, Damon," She said, her voice dripping anger. "Your secret is safe with me." I sighed in relief. I was glad that my father would never know about this. " You don't have to pretend to be my friend." My eyes snapped open. Why would she say that? I noticed a hint of sadness and maybe a little betrayal in her eyes. The girl seriously had bad mood swings.

"Wait, Elena, I wasn't pre-" Before I could complete my sentence she was already out of my sight. Leaving me more confused than ever.

"Did someone finally managed to capture the Damon Salvatore's attention?" I looked back to see Stefan standing with his arms crossed with a cocky smirk on his face. That really was a bad imitation of me.

"Don't you have a class steff?" I asked, trying to dodge his question.

"I could ask you the same, but then, not the point." He walked towards me with a smile so big, that it was now making me feel awkward. " Damon Salvatore has a crush." He said, trying to contain is laughter! That is not right! I don't do crushes.

"Are you out of your mind?" I tried glaring at him but I knew I was failing miserably. The guy saw through me! It was unfair!

"No. Common Damon! It's written all over your face."

I didn't bother replying and walked away. My ego was bruised. Crush? Hah!

I shook my head as I walked away all the while a pair of liquid chocolate in my mind.

*DE*DE*DE*

"Your girlfriend is a psycho!" I jumped a little when I heard Stefan's voice. The guy seems to just jump out of nowhere, but then everyone around me seems to be doing that. Where is my head at?

"What happened?" I had asked bored popping a fry in my mouth. It was lunch time and I was hoping to see Elena. I heard as Stefan went on rambling about the Caroline girl who was his friend and how Katherine had insulted her. That did get my attention as I saw the worry that was evident on my brothers face. Now that was a look I really didn't appreciate. I can't stand the sight of a frowning brother. It's depressing. Rest everything passed in a blur as I broke up with Katherine. To say she was angry would have been less. She looked mad and for a second I was scared that she was gonna shoot me, but I was looking for a reason to break up with her. She was sick. It was suffocating and now I was sitting with Stefan and few of my friends from the team at the grill. I was bored.

Stefan and the rest of the guy were deep in conversation about the upcoming football matches and I simply wasn't interested. I glanced around the grill and there was nothing interesting that caught my eye.

I just stared at the guys, trying my best to listen to them, but it wasn't working. I saw as Stefan's eyes shifted from the guys as he stared behind me. His eyes then shifted to me and the same smile from earlier that day was yet painted on his face again. I frowned at him, though a part of me knew what his actions meant. He just continued giving me that smile. Annoyed I glared at him as he continued his conversation with the guys. My curiosity got the best of me as I slowly turned around, my eyes waiting to see the familiar doe eyes.

But what I actually saw was shocking. There she was, swaying her hips in a sexy way. Perfectly matching the beats of the song. I was captivated by the sight in front of me. She was breathtaking. Crush? No!

The moment I convinced myself that I had no such crush she sang the song a little too loud and I felt my inner voice yell at me.

How can you not like her?

I noticed a blonde next to her and I immediately knew she was Caroline. A plan had already started forming in my mind. I saw as the song ended and Elena blushed something on Caroline said and my feet moved on their own accord. Again.

"Hey Caroline." They both were laughing about something.

"Damon?" I saw as different emotions played on blondie's face. It was almost comical.

"What do you want?" She said finally, looking around. Looks like Katherine really did a number on her. She really knew how to scare people off.

"Now, why are you being mean to me?" I tried my best to keep my eyes off the brunette who was sitting right in front of me. Her back was facing me so I couldn't really see her face.

"See Damon, I faced enough problems for talking to you that one time. I just want to enjoy my senior year peacefully. Without any fights."

"I came here to apologize. Katherine shouldn't have done that to you." The words felt oddly bitter. I had never apologized to anyone except for my father in my whole life till now. "For the record, I broke up with her. If that makes you happy." I added. I really had no idea why I said it. I just did.

"What? I hope it wasn't because me!" I saw as blondie gasped and I tried my best not to roll my eyes. She was starting to annoy me.

"Mind if I join you?" I said moving a little more closer the brunette. Who was too damn busy in het cellphone to even look up.

"Sure!" I didn't waste another second as I sat right next to Elena. She looked up for a brief second, but that was it! Fine, if she wanted to play. I am all ready.

"Elena?" I said seconds later trying my best to sound surprised. I kind of sounded fake to myself and I saw that she noticed it too. I cringed as I realised I was making a fool out of myself. What happened to my cocky humor?

"So, what are you girls doing?" I decided on acting civil. No more making a fool out of myself. "Oh, I did see you both dancing earlier." I said glancing from Elena to Caroline. Where Elena didn't even bother acknowledging me, Caroline was hanging onto each word I was saying. That is the reaction I expect from girls.

I just stared from Elena back to Caroline. Feeling awkward and out of place, my whole intention was to get Elena talking to me, but she kept shooting me down. I just saw Caroline as she made an excuse and left, leaving a very annoyed Elena in my company.

"Alone at last." I said a little too happy and she was observant. She noticed.

"What do you want?" She snapped and I was taken aback. I happen to be very good company!

"What do I want? Let me think." I said pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh yes. For you to be less arrogant and more nice?" I said with a fake smile. I would have laughed when I saw her mouth for a comical 'o'

"What?" She tried not to yell and there I screwed up again!

"Kidding. Geez, calm down." I immediately tried doing damage control, but it was useless.

"Whatever." She looked away from me and I felt like I was doing a terrible job at befriending someone. I actually never felt the need to, people around me were more than willing to be my friend.

"So.." I started and I saw as she closed her eyes. Annoyed by me, all of this made me look like a colossal idiot. "About earlier today..."

"I told you Damon, I won't tell anyone about your cemetery visit." She again, cut me off and I was now irritated. Here I am making a complete fool out of myself and she can't even listen? Not gonna happen.

"I wasn't talking about it." I snapped, seeming to have found my voice again.

"Then what?"

"See, I wasn't-"

"Who is this?" I closed my eyes annoyed. That's the third time. I was beyond frustrated.

"Katherine."

"Damon, what the hell are you doing here? And who is she?" She said glaring at me and pointing at Elena. I realised as few people stopped to look by. I was getting more annoyed.

"Katherine stop making a scene! I can talk to whomever I want to. Get the hell out of here!" I said now standing towering on her smaller frame. All I wanted was one interrupeted talk with Elena! For some reason I can't seem to have it. I saw as she gave Elena one last glare and walked away.

* * *

**I know Damon's mind seems to be a little silly, but he doesn't really has to be cold and rude in every single fic? Too OOC, but common! Let him be a little teenager-ish lol.**

**I wonder about the grave though? Who could it be? ) What is going on in the Salvatore house? Do you think Damon and Elena are going to bond over jerk daddies? Do you? :x**

**But first, let Damon be a teenager first. There's always more time for Angst. Any good teenage stories anyone? Common share!**

**Starting with nothing too serious, but a crush. I find it cute. Let Damon be a little cute and adorable. p**

**Whatever are your thoughts. Please let me know! **

**It's 4:12 am. I should be sleeping. Leave me some reviews! **

**:)**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I saw as Katherine stormed off and I sighed in obvious relief. I glanced back and noticed that Elena was nowhere in sight. I sat down at the now empty table. Where did Elena ran off to? I glanced around the grill in the hopes of seeing Elena somewhere, but to no avail. I feel like the universe is playing a shitty joke with me, I mean why can't I have one interrupted conversation with her. I need to apologise.

"Where did Elena go?" I saw as saw as Caroline's curious eyes glanced around the girll looking for the same girl.

"I have no idea."

"Well, it's weird. She had asked me to come over, but I thought we were going to leave together." She thought out loud.

"So are you going to go?" I asked with more hope in my voice than I wanted to. I could accompany Caroline and I would know where she lives, plus I could apologise to Caroline properly. It's a win-win.

But since when did I start apologising around?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a beep of a phone. It was Elena's, but she isn't here-

Oh praise the lord! Seems like the say isn't hopeless after all.

"I was actually going to leave with Tyler, I'm not sure if I'll go."

"She left her cellphone here." I motioned to the phone that was on the table.

"I could give it to her tomorrow in the school." Caroline picked it up and my chances were running slim again.

"What if she needs it?" I asked, hoping to get out information from her.

"I don't know Damon, I don't think I want to walk all the way to her house at this hour." She said unsure. She was probably right, it was close to eight and I can't force her to go with me.

"I could do it for you.." I said looking down, I hope I didn't look like a creepy desperate guy.

"You?" She asked, more shocked than needed.

"Yeah why not, we're friends Caroline and I wouldn't mind doing it for you." I offered and I hoped she would buy it. Just spill it blondie!

"Well I think that's fine. Here you go." She handed me the phone and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" I ran after her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know where she lives."

*DE*DE*DE*

After getting the address from blondie I was finally on my way to Elena's house. I hope it wouldn't be too awkward. I know it's weird to be doing all of this for a girl I barely know, but I can't think of any other way to be her friend. She seems to be different than any other girl I know and I find it hard to charm her. Who was ever able to resist my charm? But she somehow she seems to be doing it successively. It's not the only reason for doing all of this. I practically scared off her that day in the cemetery and I genuinely want to apologise, though she seems to be lively and carefree all the time, the hint of sadness in her eyes is hard to miss.

I stopped walking when I realised I was in front of her house. What if her parents wouldn't like me showing up uninvited? What if she herself dislikes it?

God I'm such a sissy.

Without thinking I walked towards the door. I was about to knock, but stopped when I heard someone yelling from the inside. Seems like it isn't the right time to be here. I was about to turn around and walk away when I heard her.

"You are just a worthless piece of shit!" The girl that seemed so calm and collected today sounded her worst this very moment and it tugged at my heart. From the sound of it, I knew she was fighting with her father and it hit close to home. These fights never end well for anyone.

I know I should leave, but my curiosity got the best of me as I slowly walked towards the nearest window.

I saw as Elena was standing near what looked like a table and her dad sitting in a corner. I had to strain, but I saw a glass in his hand. Alcohol and a fight? Not gonna end well.

All I could see was them yelling at each other, but I couldn't hear a single word. I felt like a creep standing outside someone's window and stalking like a jerk. This was heights if stepping into someone's private life. I was about to walk away, but stopped again when I saw Elena yell something that made her father jump from where he was sitting. His huge frame towered her smaller one. She didn't seemed to be affected by it, but I wished she would walk away. I couldn't move my eyes away from the scene playing in front of as her father raised her hand and slapped her.

That motherfuc-

I saw as she tripped, but there was nothing I could do. I clenched my fist in anger, how could someone be so cruel? To hit their own daughter? I was getting restless standing where I was, able to do nothing. I wanted to go inside and hit that bastard the same way he did seconds ago. My eyes travelled to the third participant in the room, whom I supposed was her mother. She stayed quiet as I saw Elena looking at her hopefully, but to no avail. She stormed of seconds later leaving her mother and father alone. I looked around desperate to do something. Anything. I wanted to be there for her because I know how it feels. I know it all too well.

I glanced around and then looked up, there seemed to be two windows and I decided to go with the second one. I carefully climbed the tree that seemed to be the nearest to the window. I peeked into the window on the left and saw a guy in his early teens with headphones on, having no idea about what was going around. Must be his brother.

I carefully pushed the window glass away and luckily it opened. Finally with a lot of effort I was inside a room. By only look I was sure it was Elena's, there was nothing girly about her room. It was plain and cozy. I glanced around, but she was nowhere in sight. I could either wait of run out of here. Now that I think of it, this seems bad. What if she doesn't want me here? We're not even friends and me doing this could possibly kill any chances of a hopeful friendship.

"Damon!?" Before I could do something to get myself out of there, I was caught and saying that she looked mad would have been an understatement. Of the century.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I noticed that she probably came out of the bathroom, her hair was tied in a ponytail and the red mark on her face was more than visible. On instinct my I moved my hand to touch her face where her father had cruelly slapped her, I stopped as she flinched away, breaking me out of trance.

My gaze shifted to her eyes that were no longer angry, but swimming with confusion. Her eyes were red and puffy and that easily my least favourite look on her. I wanted to say something but I couldn't come up with anything. How do I explain her my presence?

"Ugh, I- um, you- your. You left your cellphone at the grill I just-" I fumbled over my words and my face was blank. My mind was blank and my tongue felt numb. I couldn't come up with any words.

"You saw, didn't you?" She glared at me and I felt like I was caught by my mother for sneaking out. What do I say to that? Anything I say is gonna make it worse and if I don't say anything, the result is gonna be the same.

I opted to stay quiet as recognition flashed on her face. For a second I thought she was going to yell at me, but what happened next was clearly unexpected.

"Give it to me." She demanded, but her tone was light. It was like she didn't bother? Isn't she supposed to cry and yell? That is what a normal person would do.

I searched for her cell phone in my pocket and handed it back to her wordlessly. My face was still blank. I had no idea how to react.

"Are you planning to stay?" She asked me her tone too rude as she stood in front of me her hands crossed.

"No, I just thought you might-"

"Might what? Let you take advantage of me?" I just stood there speechless as she went on saying that how everyone in this world is selfish and looking for opportunities to use someone, like I was trying to do with her right now. None of the shit coming out of her mouth even crossed my mind. Enough of being the good guy, screw this!

"You know what, Elena?" I yelled as I felt my own anger rising. "You can go on all you want saying shit that comes to your mind. I get it, your life is tough! But newsflash, you're not the only one here! We all have our different problems, but you seem to be pitying yourself over here trying to get your anger out on someone else! But I won't be that person! I thought you might need a friend, but I guess I was wrong. Screw you!" I yelled as I turned around towards her window. I glanced back one more time to see her and she stood there as shock and realisation dawned on her face. I heard her calling out for my name, but the damage was done.

*DE*DE*DE*

EPOV.

"Damon!" I yelled as he walked away without even looking back. What have I done? A part of me knew that he was trying to help me, but all I could see was pity in his eyes. I don't want anyone pitying me. I don't want anyone to know about anything at all. The things I said were out of my mouth before I could even think. The disgusting face of my father kept flashing in front of my eyes. He has practically ruined my life in all ways possible.

The moment I felt like my day couldn't get any better, my father had to go ahead and cruelly rip it all away from me. I made a friend today what felt like after ages, I spent one normal day like a normal girl. Like how I was supposed to live. Like how I am supposed to live, but my father had completely different plans for me. I knew he genuinely wanted to be my friend and that was my biggest wish. To make a friend. Or make 'him' a friend.

"Screw you!" His words rang in my ears and I broke down completely.

Nothing would ever be right. Ever.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk.**

**Looks like Elena lost in the heat of the moment. Poor girl, I don't really blame her. **

**I just wanted to say that things like these actually happen in real life and it just makes me so sad :( **

**No one deserves this. **

**Back to it, there's a tad bit of our bad boy Damon, whom Elena clearly misunderstood. Poor guy, the conversation with her didn't really go how he must have planned. **

**What were your views on the latest TVD episode? I'm so sad they decided to kill Enzo! I liked him so much, the Delena scene in the end was so heartbreaking. Damon looked so lost :(**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your support on this story. **

**Review and show me some love or show Damon and Elena some love. **

**:)**


End file.
